Bugs Bunny
Microsoft Windows |genre = Platform |modes = Single Player, Two player cooperative (PlayStation) |platforms = }} Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters is a Looney Tunes platform video game released for the Sony PlayStation and Microsoft Windows in 2000, and is an indirect sequel to the 1999 game Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time. It also came on a Twin Pack CD bundled with Wacky Races in 2003. Plot While on duty as the top pest controller for "Jet Age Pest Control," Daffy Duck accidentally breaks Granny's Time Regulator and is thrown back in time with the core of this machine, a precious Time Gem. The time regulator goes haywire, hurtling various residents of different eras in time across time and space, and the gears that help the regulator function are scattered as well. Bugs Bunny arrives at Granny's house, and is tasked with finding the Time Gem, the gears, the lost characters, and Daffy with Granny's pet Taz. Gameplay The object of the game is to collect all the gears scattered around the levels and progress through all five different eras. The gameplay plays much the same as Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time, retaining Bugs' traits, but introducing new ones to Taz, as well as a co-op mode where one player can control Bugs, with the other controlling Taz; alternatively, the game can be played single-player, with the player having to switch between controlling Bugs and Taz throughout the game. Both characters need to be used to make use of their unique abilities to make areas accessible and defeat certain enemies. All Eras are accessed from the central hub level Granwich. Once an era has been completed of its levels, a boss must be confronted and defeated in order to unlock the next era. After the last era is completed, the player is given two different endings based on if all gears were collected. If all gears are not collected, the player can choose to continue playing to collect the remaining gears. Voice cast *Billy West as Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd *Jim Cummings as Taz *Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck, Tweety, Count Blood Count, Gruesome Gorilla, Gas-House Gorilla, Smokey the Genie *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam *June Foray as Granny *Kath Soucie as Princess Reception | GR_PS = 70% | MC_PC = | MC_PS = 72/100 | Allgame_PC = | Allgame_PS = | EGM_PC = | EGM_PS = 7.67/10 | GI_PC = | GI_PS = 8.5/10 | GSpot_PC = | GSpot_PS = 7.5/10 | GameZone_PC = 8/10 | GameZone_PS = | IGN_PC = 6.8/10 | IGN_PS = 7.9/10 | OPM_PC = | OPM_PS = | PCZone_PC = 67% | PCZone_PS = }} The game was met with fairly positive reception upon release. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 74.95% and 72 out of 100 for the PlayStation version, and 70% for the PC version. Frank Provo, writing for GameSpot, gave the game a score of 7.5/10, writing that "it does an excellent job of capturing the humor and personality that the Looney Tunes franchise embodies." References External links * Category:2000 video games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Video games based on Looney Tunes Category:3D platform games Category:Video games about time travel Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Windows games Category:Infogrames games Category:Video games with alternate endings Category:Video games featuring Bugs Bunny Category:Video games featuring the Tasmanian Devil Category:Behaviour Interactive games Category:Video games developed in Canada